


Anniversary

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Craig Hunter/Reader [4]
Category: Laggies (2014)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Jealousy, Makeup Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Request from tumblr: "I was wondering if you could write a craig hunter x reader, where they have a fight but later make up. You may make it smutty"
Relationships: Craig Hunter/You
Series: Craig Hunter/Reader [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1211205
Kudos: 3





	Anniversary

“So are you gonna explain what was that, or?..” Craig glares at you, folding his arms across his chest and furrowing his eyebrows. He’s clearly mad at you right now, but is keeping his temper.

“There’s nothing to explain here, just innocent flirt, it’s all,” you say as casually as possible.

“Oh yeah?” he narrows his eyes. “You almost snogged him in front of my colleagues! I know you did that on purpose, y/n.”

“Wow. Glad you noticed. At least something.”

“Huh? What do you mean?..”

“Do you know what day it is?”

“I’m…” Craig blinks in a slight confusion.

“It’s been one year since we’re together. Our first big anniversary! I was hoping you remember, but the only thing you remember is your work and this stupid boring lawyers’ association party.”

“I… Okay, yes, I forgot. But that still doesn’t give you a right to act like that! You could have simply told me after all…”

“I gave you plenty of hints, Craig. Remember I recently talked about that place we’ve been a year ago at one of our first dates? And then about the first movie we saw together, and…”

“Goddammit, why are you girls like that?!” Craig’s anger suddenly bursts. “Why do you always have to play those guessing games instead of straight up just _TELL THE THING_?!!”

“I told you when we had a three months anniversary, and then the six months one. I thought it’s no big deal you don’t remember small dates, but maybe you’ll at least remember the bigger one…”

“Why are you so obsessed with these _stupid_ dates anyway?”

“I don’t know! It’s just important for me, that’s all. If you think it’s stupid, maybe I’m just too stupid for you?”

“Oh for Christ sake, y/n! Stop that. You’re behaving like a spoilt child.”

There it is. You hate it when he acts like a school teacher and makes you feel like you’re a little stupid girl.

“You know what, I’m done. I think I’m sleeping in the guest room tonight.”

With this, you turn on your heels and leave Craig alone in the kitchen. Secretly you’re hoping he’s gonna stop you, but he doesn’t.

* * *

A shower always helped you to calm down, so you go straight to the bathroom. Standing there under the warm sprays of water you’re thinking uneasy thoughts.

Maybe you were too hard on him after all. And that flirting… He’s right, it probably was too much.

In fact, if it was just a regular day, you’d probably not make a huge fuss of it. You’d most certainly just tell him, and then you’d go have dinner somewhere or just order pizza. But the thing is - you always hated these lawyers’ association parties, and as far as you know he’s never been excited about them too. So the fact he remembered about this event and forgot about your anniversary just hit you especially hard this time. Because of that you weren’t in the best of moods already since morning. No wonder that after a few drinks it happened, you just felt the urge to get on Craig’s nerves.

And as for the dates thing… you can’t really explain why it's so important for you. Maybe because it's your most serious relationship so far? You’ve never really _lived_ together with a man before...

Pressing your forehead against the shower wall, you groan in frustration. Seriously, what the hell is wrong with you?! This man means the world to you, and he’s probably the most caring person you know. So does it really matter if he forgot about the anniversary? Damn, that argument was just so incredibly silly and completely unnecessary. The more you think of it, the more ashamed you feel.

You decide to apologize, but maybe now it’s not the best time. Craig’s probably still mad at you, so it’s better to sleep with it.

“Ah, shit!” you curse as you walk out of the shower because you suddenly realize you didn’t grab any clean bed sheets or even pajamas before heading to the guest room. You look around. Thankfully there are still a couple of towels in this bathroom. Sighing, you wrapped the bigger one around your frame. Guess you have to go to the bedroom you and Craig share anyways.

You walk out of the room and all of a sudden just literally bump into him.

“I uh… forgot to grab the sheets…” you blurt out, completely taken aback by his sudden appearance.

“You don’t need to sleep in the guest room, y/n,” he says in a slightly broken voice and reaches out to cup your cheek. “Look… I’m sorry I forgot about our anniversary. I didn’t mean to say it’s stupid. It’s just… If I forget such things it doesn’t mean I love you less.”

His tone is quiet and soothing, and you feel your heart shrinking inside your chest at his words.

“No, Craig… It’s me who should apologize, not you. It was really dumb to make you jealous and all, I… was just mad at you and this entire party, and I don’t know what I was th-”

He doesn’t give you a chance to finish your apology. He just kisses you. Deeply and desperately. The intensity of it all makes you gasp, and you totally forget about the towel you’re holding. It slips down as you release your grip; Craig catches it halfway and just tosses aside. You stand in front of him completely naked and it’s like fire circulating between the two of you before he decidedly pulls you closer, firmly grabbing your ass. You let out a small shriek, wrapping your legs around his frame as he lifts your up and heads to the bedroom.

Fiery kisses continue as you both tumble in bed and you quickly help him to get rid of his shirt and boxers. There’s nothing better than just being that close to him, feeling the warmth of his body against yours, his lips kissing everywhere they can reach - your mouth, your cheeks, your neck and collarbones. You’re already wet and ready for him, and he’s already hard, pressing between your folds. You whimper softly as he slowly rocks his hips, the shaft of his cock rubbing against your clit causing this deliciously teasing sensation.

Craig looks you in the eyes, brushing a strand of hair off your face.

“You know I just hated to see you with that guy…” he murmurs hoarsely. “He looked at you as if you’re a piece of meat… I bet he already pictured you in his bed…”

“Well _I_ didn’t picture him or anyone else in my bed. The only man I thought about was _you_.”

With this you let your hand slide between your bodies to guide him where you needed the most. Another rock of his hips, and he sinks into you almost to the hilt and you both moan at the sensation. His lips are back on yours and you kiss him back eagerly, your tongue meeting his halfway. 

His thrusts are rough, almost painful, but he hits all of your sweet spots just so right you want to scream with each movement. It’s exactly what you both need right now - to be rough, to be close, to be wild. 

When his lips find that special tender spot behind your ear, you’re done. Your walls flutter around his length and a wave of pure bliss crushes over you. His breath hitches as he follows you after a couple of thrusts with a low grunt - one of your favorite sounds ever. 

Craig stays inside you for a while. As you’re trying to catch your breath, you caress his hair absentmindedly, and he presses soft kisses along your jawline and the side of your neck.

“I love you,” he breathes out in between the kisses.

“I love you too.”

* * *

“Wow,” you smirk as Craig rolls onto his back and you nestle comfortably on his chest. “Maybe I should make you jealous more often if it gives such an effect…”

“You’re not saying it seriously, right?” he cocks his eyebrow giving you a suspicious look.

“No, of course not,” you assure. “I don’t need anyone else and you know that.”

“Good. I’ll make sure you won’t _ever_ need anyone, okay?” he chuckles. “By the way… Wanna go somewhere tomorrow since it’s our anniversary and all?..”

“You know, actually I think I’d love to stay right here,” you say, pressing a lazy kiss on his chest. “It’s better than anything else, really.”

“Yeah, I thought so,” he hums contently, wrapping his arms around your frame and nuzzling into your hair.


End file.
